


Beauty in the Feast

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blackmail, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Face Slapping, Feast, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Gossip, Reconciliation, Secret Relationship, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Can Ferdinand find his way back?





	Beauty in the Feast

Ferdinand sat in his room contemplating what he should do next. Claude had planned a feast later that afternoon and it would be his noble duty to show his face and mingle with the other students. However, there was only one person he wanted to talk to. He buried his face in his hands in frustration. Two days before he made some headway with Edelgard. He thought his feelings would have been turned away, but surprisingly, she let him in. 

“She must have feelings for me if she let me kiss her... but, who knows how she feels now…” Immediately after, Professor Byleth unintentionally brought it to Edelgards attention that he was going to switch to her class. One slap after that he assumed that it might be for the best that he stayed in the Golden Deer house. Professor Byleth could tell something was wrong sent him back to the Black Eagle house. But his return wasn't as welcomed as he thought it would be. 

~Yesterday~

Ferdinand slowly opened up the doors to the Black Eagle house. Manuela had just finished up the class instruction and the students were still quietly lingering around. Edelgard noticed his presence, however, she continued to talk to Hubert. Manuela was very happy to see Ferdinand.

“Oh Ferdinand! What brings you over?” Ferdinand briskly made his way over to Manuela and handed her the transfer slip he received from Byleth. Her eyes lit up. “I see, you want to come back?” She asked very happily. Edelgard could hear the conversation.

“Yes, turns out everything I needed was here, I shouldn't have left, forgive me, Professor Manuela,” he put his fist to his chest and bowed. Manuela laughed.

“I’m so happy you will be staying. I don't know what it is about Professor Byleth, but all of the students love her so much.” Ferdinand kept stealing glances at Edelgard as she spoke to Hubert. At some point, Hubert noticed his constant looking and sent a death glare his way. Ferdinand hoped that Hubert was not in the know about his and Edelgards situation. “So how are her lectures? Couldn't handle how rowdy it is in there?” Ferdinand didn't want to be rude and end the conversation before heading over to attempt to reconcile with Edelgard.

“I saw no issue. I strongly believe that they just become very passionate about the lessons she teaches. So passionate they get a little out of hand. Professor Byleth handles her class very well.”

“Speaking of Byleth, does something seem off about her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Does she treat any of her students...differently?” Ferdinand was still keeping his eyes on Edelgard as he spoke.

“From what I could tell, she has this hostile air about Leonie.”

“No, no, I'm asking if she has any favorites in her class,” she asked, shaking her head. He started to wonder why she was asking so many invasive questions.

“No offense Professor, us nobles shouldn't be gossiping about the common folk. I no longer wish to continue this conversation.” Manuela was becoming frustrated. After Byleth darted out of her room the other time when Manuela came to check on her, she was doing a very good job of evading Manuela. She wanted as much information as possible.

“Oh, I understand. However, if you want me to sign you back over I suggest that you answer your professor.” 

“What? Why would you do that?”

“It's as simple as I want something and you also want something,” she nodded in the direction that Edelgard was standing. She easily picked up on how many times he looked over in her direction. “Help me, help you, Ferdinand.” Ferdinand was bothered by her attempt of blackmail. And disappointed that he wasn't doing very well hiding his intentions. ‘ _ After I kissed her, it’s been pretty hard keeping my noble face. I’ll have to do better _ .’ Manuela could tell what he was thinking. “It’s not that you are slipping up. I am just really good at reading faces and reactions, even those subtle eye glances. I’ve seen a lot of that in my time. So what do you say? I just want a little information.” Ferdinand hesitated.

“Listen very well because I will only speak of this once.” Manuela clapped her hands together.

“I'm all ears.”

“The professor truly cares for all of her students as far as I could tell. Maybe a little less for Leonie, but I don't see any difference in treatment.”

“That doesn't help me at all.”

“I did notice one thing…”

“Well, spit it out.”

“When I first approached the professor, Claude was being a little… what’s the word… overprotective, in a sense?” Ferdinand grabbed his chin. “Professor simply brushed him off. Today in class I could tell something was a little different. Claude always had his attention on the professor.”

“He should be paying attention. She is his professor.”

“No. His eyes never strayed from the professor. I wasn't really paying too much attention to class, for my reasons, but there was one time the professor met his gaze. It lasted a little longer than she was expecting and she just went back to her lecture. Claude laughed quietly after the encounter.” 

“You don't say.” 

“Oh, and Felix wasn't taking any notes today either so she went over to scold him and I did get some vibes from Claude that Hubert gives when you get too close to Edie, er, Lady Edelgard.” Manuela’s light went off in her head.

“I see. That is very interesting.” Ferdinand looked over for Edelgard, but she had left the classroom already. He sighed softly. Manuela signed his transfer slip. “You have been so helpful Ferdinand. Welcome back. I will see you in class on Monday.”

“Thank you, professor. I will be taking my leave now. Have a good afternoon.” Ferdinand hurried out of the classroom to see if he could catch Edelgard. To no avail, she was nowhere to be seen. He decided that trying to find her today wouldn't be the best idea considering Hubert seems to be on the lookout. He went to the dining hall to grab a bite to eat before heading back to his room to retire for the night. 

~Present Day~

The feast had begun and Ferdinand was dressed and ready to head out. He decided that he would just go and act as normal. He was going to go to the feast, enjoy himself, and if Edelgard happens to be in the vicinity he would talk to her as he usually did. That was his best option. 

Upon entering the dining hall, the first thing Ferdinand did was scan the room for Edelgard. The aroma of the food and the sound of the music playing was very enjoyable, but he wouldn't feel at ease until he properly spoke to Edelgard. 

“Hey, Ferdinand! How are you doing this fine Sunday morning?” Claude greeted him. Ferdinand bowed.

“I am splendid. I will say you know how to throw a feast.”

“This? This is nothing, I did this all on short notice, but I am thankful for the comment nonetheless.” Claude quickly changed his tune, “Speaking of short notice, you join and left our class so quickly. Couldn't handle Teach’s lecture?”

“No, not at all. I would still love to train to underneath her. She is such a great leader and teacher.”

“Whoa now, keep talking like that and people might think you have a crush on her.”

“Crush? Heavens no. I do very much admire her.” Ferdinand laughed. Claude smiled.

“That’s good to hear. So did you have anything to-”

“Claude!” Claude turned his head to see Felix barrelling towards him. He quickly said farewell to Ferdinand and rushed over to Felix. Ferdinand went about looking for Edelgard again. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. ‘ _ Why isn't she here? Is it because she knew I would be here? No, she has to at least show her face to this event. I know she will _ .’ Ferdinand grabbed some food and started to eat.  _ ‘I should probably give up on talking to her about it. Everything happened so suddenly, she wouldn't believe what I say anyway. I’m just going to go back to my room. There wasn't any hope for us to work it out _ .’ Ferdinand was thinking to himself as he got up to leave. He passed through the crowd with his head hung a little lower than normal. That was until he heard his name.

“Ferdinand! Wait!” He quickly turned in the direction of his name being called. A very familiar, pink-haired girl was headed straight towards him, pulling the platinum-haired, lavender eyed girl he was searching for all afternoon. He straightened his posture.

“Hilda! Lady Edelgard! You two are here? Together as well?” He bowed. “It is so wonderful to see you both.” Hilda waved her hand.

“Well, when Claude said he was going to throw a feast and to make sure everyone in the monastery was here I figured I would spread the word. This one was hiding in the library studying with that Hubert.”

“That is not surprising, she is trying to become better than me.”

“We are not in competition Ferdinand. How many times must I say this,” Edelgard shook her head softly. Ferdinand let out a sigh of relief. He did not know how she would speak to him, or whether she would at all. So far so good.

“Where is Hubert anyway? He is hardly ever not by your side Lady Edelgard.”

“Oh,” Hilda interjected,” I was having a hard time getting Bernadetta out of her room and he overheard my frustration and he said that he would go retrieve her.”

“Was that a good idea? Bernadetta is especially terrified of Hubert,” Ferdinand asked.

“I don't know, but he seemed very eager so I wasn't going to decline his offer. Less work for me.” Hilda saw Lorenez on the other side of the dining hall.

“Speaking of less work, there was something I needed to ask of Lorenez. I will be right back,” she left Edelgard and Ferdinand to themselves. It was silent between them for a short period of time. 

“So what-” Ferdinand started.

“How are-” Edelgard began. They stopped speaking as soon as they heard the other speak. 

“My apologies Lady Edelgard, please go first.” Edelgard lowered her eyes.

“I was just wondering how you were doing.”

“Me? I am doing great.” He lied. “It feels so much better being back in the Black Eagle house.”

“Is that so?” It was silent between them again. Ferdinand was trying to come up with a plan to speak to her privately. Edelgard broke the silence. “You were going to ask me something earlier?” He pounded his fist in his palm.

“Yes, you are correct. I was just going to ask how Hilda was able to remove you from your studies.”

“Now that I think about it. I don't know how. She has this way about her that compels you to do things.”

“That is so true. You won't believe how many times she has tricked me into making her tea. She is the laziest noble I have ever come across.”

“I think that she and Lindhart are head in head at that department.”

“She won't become a proper noble if she continues to behave the way she does. I wish professor Byleth would push her more.” Edelgard saw the frustration on his face as he thought about it.

“I did happen to ask her about the other day…” she said quickly. 

“What other day?...” he grabbed his chin. “Are you talking about the day I went to the Golden Deer house? Why would you-” Ferdinand paused his question as he could see her cheeks were slightly pink. Edelgard flipped her hair to distract herself from thinking about it too much.

“I just wanted to confirm if what you told me was a lie or not.”

“And was it?” he said fighting back a smirk. He watched as every single strand of her hair fell back in place.

“You seem to have told the truth.”

“Of course it was the truth. A noble should never lie,” he said as he put his fists on his hips and stuck his chest out proudly. Edelgard laughed softly, using her hand to hide it. Ferdinand leaned closer to her and grabbed her hand from her face. “Does this mean, what I think it means?” He kissed the back of her hand.

“Hey guys, what's going on?”

“Ahh!” Edelgard jumped at Claude’s question which resulted in a slap across his face. He held his cheek.

“Ouch princess, what did I do to deserve that? Are you not enjoying yourself?” He rubbed his face. Edelgard dusted her hands.

“Don't pop up out of nowhere and maybe you won't get slapped.” Ferdinand was just happy it wasn't him this time. 

“Did I interrupt something between you two?” Claude asked smiling. 

“I mean you kind of-” Ferdinand started.

“No you didn't interrupt-” Edelgard began. Claude laughed.

“This is an interesting development. I will have to investigate further. There is something I need to go take care off. Have fun you two,” he said winking before striding out of the dining hall. 

“Before you get upset, I didn't want to lie to him. We were in the middle of a very important conversation.” Ferdinand said. Edelgard folded her arms. 

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I said yes. That’s the answer to your question just a moment ago. Will that be all.” Ferdinand realized what was happening. He leaned to her ear.

“Did I mention how beautiful you are today?” Edelgard pulled her hair behind her ear.

“You haven't. But you can tell me in private later.”

“As you wish, Lady Edelgard.”


End file.
